Entre nosotros
by Sakura Zala
Summary: El resplandor del cielo se había esfumado… el color de los alrededores no era más que el recuerdo de lo que hace escasamente algunos minutos destilaba la dulzura que con sólo mirarlo producía un efecto embellecedor a la intemperie. Homenaje a Gray-sama/Capítulo Manga 334
1. AMOR

El resplandor del cielo se había esfumado… el color de los alrededores no era más que el recuerdo de lo que hace escasamente algunos minutos destilaba la dulzura que con sólo mirarlo producía un efecto embellecedor a la intemperie. Rojo… Rojo… negro… y más rojo… ese odioso color que representaba su partida… ¿Cómo era posible que en un segundo todas las estrellas se apagaran en su mirada?... No era cierto… No podía ser cierto…

No podía ser que se acabara de esa manera… todas sus ilusiones… toda su locura… todas sus sonrisas provocadas con su sola presencia… su príncipe… su amado… SU Gray-sama…

La desesperación inminente se apoderó de su alma, cuerpo y corazón, desatándose en lágrimas incontenibles, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar lo que había presenciado… Por distraída… por su estupidez… por su maldita culpa…, ¡No había notado siquiera lo cerca que se encontraba el enemigo!, como siempre… por andar en otro mundo… había sido salvada por Gray-sama, ¡Uf!, ¡Hasta le había tocado el trasero al ayudarle a esquivar el ataque! Y encima… ¡Viene a decirle a Juvia que desea hablar de algo!, Aunque Gray-sama dijo que no era importante… todo lo que Gray-sama piensa… hace… dice… es de extrema y suma importancia para Juvia… por eso… tenía la esperanza de que esta vez… las palabras que tenía que decir Gray-sama… fueran tal vez una confesión…

Después de todo, Juvia y Gray-sama… últimamente habían hecho tantas cosas juntos… hasta ganar aquella batalla gracias a la unión de su poder… pero más que hacer el ataque combinado… la alegría de Juvia fue tomar su mano… y sentir como la de él la apretaba con fuerza… su mano grande y masculina, a la vez tan suave y acogedora… le provocaba a Juvia no querer soltarlo jamás… toda la belleza de aquel hombre estaba siempre a su lado… pero ahora… ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer Juvia?...

El último par de gotas se deslizaron de sus mejillas hacia el piso, en el momento en que se levantó, rápidamente llegó tras él, una vez la sesión de disparos certeros y fulminantes hubieron terminado, todo su cuerpo estaba herido… ese maldito color rojo que le clavaba como dagas en su corazón, con cada una de las heridas que veía en su amado, lo sujetó como pudo, pero le fue imposible permanecer en pie, se le deslizó entre las manos por toda aquella sangre que se escurría sobre su piel, por lo que lo más delicada que pudo trató de recostarlo sobre el piso, apoyándose sobre su rodilla, para brindarle soporte a su brazo y sostenerlo con este, sintiéndose extremadamente asustada, de la sola idea que todo aquello fuera cierto… sus labios temblaban, sus manos temblaban, su corazón se partía en tajadas con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Gray-sama…, -negaba con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de controlar las lágrimas, pero era en vano, por lo que subió la mirada nuevamente hacia el rostro de su amado, en donde la sangre se deslizaba desde sus cabellos, escurriéndose sobre su frente y párpados que para ese momento se encontraban cerrados, por lo que trató de limpiar aquel espeso y cálido líquido, de su hermoso rostro, pero no logró más que embarrarlo más y manchar sus manos de la misma, y al ver que no se detenía, entró en desesperación y sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar., -¡Gray-sama!..., -habla primero tratando de despertarlo, lo mueve un poco, pero deja de hacerlo al notar las muchas heridas que se mueven en su pecho y abdomen cada vez que lo agita, -Gray-sa…ma…, Gr… Gra…. ¡GRAAAAY!, -gritó con toda su garganta dejando atrás los honoríficos, dejando sorprendidos con esto a Lyon y Meldy que observan la desgarradora escena, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

Un segundo…, durante un segundo… los iris grisáceos se dejaron ver… Gray había abierto los ojos levemente… tanto como sus energías fugitivas se lo permitían, -Ju…, -pronunció solamente, cuando ya la atención entera de la Loxar era solamente para él, como siempre solía ser. –Lo… que quería decir…, -traga saliva, pero el sabor de su propia sangre no es nada placentero, por lo que cierra los ojos un momento, para luego volver a verla y elevar su brazo, tratando de alcanzar su mejilla con su mano, por lo que ella rápidamente la toma entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-No Gray-sama… no digas nada… ya verás como luego podremos hablar de tantas cosas, por ahora…, -trata de hacerle entender que debe guardar sus energías, pero es interrumpida por él.

-Ya no habrá luego Juvia…, -logra articular la frase y mencionarla con rápidez, lo que abre grandes los ojos de la maga de agua. –Fui… un gran estúpido…, -las lágrimas se derraman a los lados de su rostro, -tuve… siempre… terror… de que yo… no fuera realmente lo que tú querías…. Que fuera… pero… no podía soportarlo más… yo…empecé a necesitarte... a extrañarte… a… amarte… yo…, -estaba mencionando esas palabras, cuando sus iris adquirieron opacidad y la fuerza de su brazo se esfumó, deshaciendo su agarre de la mano de Juvia, dejando en completo shock a la maga de agua, cuyos labios empezaron a temblar y cerrando los ojos, junto el cuerpo de su amado al suyo, colocando su cabeza contra su pecho y abrazándolo con gran fuerza, para llorar… llorar… y llorar tan amargamente como jamás creyó hacerlo…

Se perdió a si misma en medio de su llanto, no sabía ni quién o qué era, no le importaba… la única cosa que sabía es que el amor que anidaba dentro de su corazón estaba muerto y por ende… ella se había muerto con él.

-Juvia…, -por un momento… no… no podía permitirse creer eso… por un momento juraría haber escuchado su melodiosa voz, entonces… el sonido de un metal le llama la atención, cual un dije hubiera chocado contra una cadena, ese mismo sonido…, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos, el escenario había cambiado, todo el lugar era del más profundo y temible negro, se encontraba abrazando sus piernas y al levantar el rostro, pudo verlo… el dije de la espada de Rave, colgaba de una cadena plateada y la cadena rodeaba el cuello de un joven de cabellos negros azulados, que estaba agachado frente a ella.

-Gr…Gra…, -estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni articular palabra, por lo que el chico le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse y al hacerlo la dimensión cambió de nuevo, encontrándose ahora en un lugar puro y blanco por doquier, habían sido despojados de sus ropas, pero para ese momento y lugar… el pudor parecía no existir… como si se tratase de lo natural.

-Nos conectó… justo en el último momento, -le muestra el brazo el Fullbuster, indicándole que la magia de Meldy había surgido efecto en ellos.

-Gray-sama…, -inmediatamente las lágrimas se le dibujan en los órbes a la Loxar, -por favor… perdona a Juvia…, -como si ya supiera todo lo que ella deseaba expresarle, se acercó a ella y agachándose un poco, logra alcanzar sus labios, propiciando un beso, anhelado e increíble para ambos, indicándole con esto, las razones de su sacrificio incuestionable ahora.

Al abrir los ojos, La maga de agua, ha regresado al campo de batalla y observa con sumo dolor y ternura el rostro inerte de su amado.

-Te dije tantas veces que te amaba y tu fingías no escucharme…

-Tenía miedo de lo que vieras o pensaras…

-Te di todo lo que podía dar…

-Esperando el momento en que me tomaras entre tus brazos… y me dijeras que podíamos llamar… a lo que había entre nosotros… AMOR

0=0=0

T_T OMG, mi amor… mi Gray-sama… créanme que he pasado tan mal todo el día… me hablaron al hospital para contarme lo que había pasado en el manga de Fairy… creo que entré en shock, no lo pude creer hasta que lo vi por mi misma. Pero ya verán que algo pasará, tal vez… retrocedan el tiempo… algo… esto no puede quedar así… EL GRUVIA NO PUEDE MORIR ASÍ y más aún… GRAY-SAMA NO PUEDE DESAPARECER ASÍ, estoy furiosa… indignada y hasta lloré xDD. Por eso a este pequeño Oneshot, no podía sólo darle un triste y traumático final… espero compartan mi punto de vista.

Estamos de luto…


	2. Sentimiento de escritor

**Sentimiento de escritor**

-El sentimiento de soledad, enterrado en lo más profundo del corazón, florece y resplandece entre auroras grises al perder lo más preciado, de un momento a otro, simplemente pasa… te preguntas, dónde estará en estos momentos… será que realmente es mejor el lugar en el que se encuentra ahora… aún y cuando con su partida te haya dejado el corazón destrozado a tajos y sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad, en días sin luz, sin poder ver aún y cuando la luz brilla frente a tus ojos, ignorándola y centrando tu atención en una estrella fugaz que representa su existencia, rondando tu mente y sus espacios con su juguetona presencia, mientras te preguntas ¿por qué?... pensando que fue demasiado injusto y su partida demasiado pronta, faltaba tanto de la vida que disfrutar juntos, tantas reacciones que te gustaría ver en su rostro, aquel que con una sola de sus bellas sonrisas era capaz de iluminar todo tu día.

-¿Hey amor… dónde fuiste?... me dejaste aquí inesperadamente…

-Cambiaste mi vida… espero que lo sepas…

-Ahora estoy perdida… tan desprotegida…

-Y no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme…

Lucy frunce el seño y se lleva ambas manos al rostro.

_-Todos los escritos al respecto son bonitos… te despiertan el sentimiento… pero no hay nada como vivirlo en carne propia para comprenderlo_, -las palabras cortantes de la Loxar le vienen a la mente a la rubia, quien estando sentada a su escritorio, apaga la luz de la lámpara de estudio y se recuesta sobre la tabla.

-Es verdad que para poder escribir sobre algo debe conocerse sobre el tema… pero… ¿cómo puedo esperar ayuda de alguien en un tema como este?... ¿no es demasiado cruel?... La muerte…, -hace una pausa y cierra los ojos, -escribir una perfecta escena llena de incredulidad y confusión… que el corazón se te haga chiquito de la impotencia… aún y cuando tu principal fuente de inspiración sean personas tan cercanas a ti… es bizarro… podría iniciar narrando su felicidad… para que el momento del climax sea aún más duro… ¿Por qué debe ser así?..., -aprieta los párpados y un par de lágrimas se asoman y corren sobre sus mejillas, -¿Acaso los escritores no tiene corazón?... ¿Las letras lo son todo?... ¿Es la clase de escritora que quiero ser?... Magníficas y cautivadoras escenas… pero que yo misma no sienta nada… ó ¿un verdadero escritor llora y ríe con sus palabras?, ¿ó acaso estos son mis sentimientos?..., -las lágrimas se le han derramado por completo y aprieta el escrito contra su pecho, -¡Perdóname Juvia!, -Jamás debí intentar comprenderlo… es simplemente demasiado doloroso…

_El resplandor del cielo se había esfumado… el color de los alrededores no era más que el recuerdo de lo que hace escasamente algunos minutos destilaba la dulzura que con sólo mirarlo producía un efecto embellecedor a la intemperie. Rojo… Rojo… negro… y más rojo… ese odioso color que representaba su partida… ¿Cómo era posible que en un segundo todas las estrellas se apagaran en su mirada?... No era cierto… No podía ser cierto…_

_No podía ser que se acabara de esa manera… todas sus ilusiones… toda su locura… todas sus sonrisas provocadas con su sola presencia… su príncipe… su amado… SU Gray-sama…_

_La desesperación inminente se apoderó de su alma, cuerpo y corazón, desatándose en lágrimas incontenibles, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar lo que había presenciado… Por distraída… por su estupidez… por su maldita culpa…, ¡No había notado siquiera lo cerca que se encontraba el enemigo!, como siempre… por andar en otro mundo… había sido salvada por Gray-sama, ¡Uf!, ¡Hasta le había tocado el trasero al ayudarle a esquivar el ataque! Y encima… ¡Viene a decirle a Juvia que desea hablar de algo!, Aunque Gray-sama dijo que no era importante… todo lo que Gray-sama piensa… hace… dice… es de extrema y suma importancia para Juvia… por eso… tenía la esperanza de que esta vez… las palabras que tenía que decir Gray-sama… fueran tal vez una confesión…_

_Después de todo, Juvia y Gray-sama… últimamente habían hecho tantas cosas juntos… hasta ganar aquella batalla gracias a la unión de su poder… pero más que hacer el ataque combinado… la alegría de Juvia fue tomar su mano… y sentir como la de él la apretaba con fuerza… su mano grande y masculina, a la vez tan suave y acogedora… le provocaba a Juvia no querer soltarlo jamás… toda la belleza de aquel hombre estaba siempre a su lado… pero ahora… ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer Juvia?..._

_El último par de gotas se deslizaron de sus mejillas hacia el piso, en el momento en que se levantó, rápidamente llegó tras él, una vez la sesión de disparos certeros y fulminantes hubieron terminado, todo su cuerpo estaba herido… ese maldito color rojo que le clavaba como dagas en su corazón, con cada una de las heridas que veía en su amado, lo sujetó como pudo, pero le fue imposible permanecer en pie, se le deslizó entre las manos por toda aquella sangre que se escurría sobre su piel, por lo que lo más delicada que pudo trató de recostarlo sobre el piso, apoyándose sobre su rodilla, para brindarle soporte a su brazo y sostenerlo con este, sintiéndose extremadamente asustada, de la sola idea que todo aquello fuera cierto… sus labios temblaban, sus manos temblaban, su corazón se partía en tajadas con cada segundo que pasaba._

_-Gray-sama…, -negaba con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de controlar las lágrimas, pero era en vano, por lo que subió la mirada nuevamente hacia el rostro de su amado, en donde la sangre se deslizaba desde sus cabellos, escurriéndose sobre su frente y párpados que para ese momento se encontraban cerrados, por lo que trató de limpiar aquel espeso y cálido líquido, de su hermoso rostro, pero no logró más que embarrarlo más y manchar sus manos de la misma, y al ver que no se detenía, entró en desesperación y sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar., -¡Gray-sama!..., -habla primero tratando de despertarlo, lo mueve un poco, pero deja de hacerlo al notar las muchas heridas que se mueven en su pecho y abdomen cada vez que lo agita, -Gray-sa…ma…, Gr… Gra…. ¡GRAAAAY!, -gritó con toda su garganta dejando atrás los honoríficos, dejando sorprendidos con esto a Lyon y Meldy que observan la desgarradora escena, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido._

_Un segundo…, durante un segundo… los iris grisáceos se dejaron ver… Gray había abierto los ojos levemente… tanto como sus energías fugitivas se lo permitían, -Ju…, -pronunció solamente, cuando ya la atención entera de la Loxar era solamente para él, como siempre solía ser. –Lo… que quería decir…, -traga saliva, pero el sabor de su propia sangre no es nada placentero, por lo que cierra los ojos un momento, para luego volver a verla y elevar su brazo, tratando de alcanzar su mejilla con su mano, por lo que ella rápidamente la toma entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él._

_-No Gray-sama… no digas nada… ya verás como luego podremos hablar de tantas cosas, por ahora…, -trata de hacerle entender que debe guardar sus energías, pero es interrumpida por él._

_-Ya no habrá luego Juvia…, -logra articular la frase y mencionarla con rápidez, lo que abre grandes los ojos de la maga de agua. –Fui… un gran estúpido…, -las lágrimas se derraman a los lados de su rostro, -tuve… siempre… terror… de que yo… no fuera realmente lo que tú querías…. Que fuera… pero… no podía soportarlo más… yo…empecé a necesitarte... a extrañarte… a… amarte… yo…, -estaba mencionando esas palabras, cuando sus iris adquirieron opacidad y la fuerza de su brazo se esfumó, deshaciendo su agarre de la mano de Juvia, dejando en completo shock a la maga de agua, cuyos labios empezaron a temblar y cerrando los ojos, junto el cuerpo de su amado al suyo, colocando su cabeza contra su pecho y abrazándolo con gran fuerza, para llorar… llorar… y llorar tan amargamente como jamás creyó hacerlo…_

_Se perdió a si misma en medio de su llanto, no sabía ni quién o qué era, no le importaba… la única cosa que sabía es que el amor que anidaba dentro de su corazón estaba muerto y por ende… ella se había muerto con él._

Necesitaba desahogarse, todo el mundo en el gremio estaba vuelto loco con lo sucedido y ella no era la excepción, las ansias terribles por escribir una escena tan desgarradora como esa habían anidado dentro de su pecho, tal vez así podría comprender el destino deplorable que les aguardaba sin la presencia de su amigo de ahora en adelante, escribió con todo su corazón lo que pensó había sucedido, quedándose corta en la resolución, su escrito terminó en la muerte y el adiós definitivo, tal vez… las esperanzas la habían abandonado.

Esperó así por algunos minutos, a que sus emociones se estabilizaran, para luego apretar los puños y recobrando fuerzas sale de la habitación, para asomarse a la sala de estar del gremio semidestruido, tan apagado y tan triste… que sin duda no podía tratarse de su gremio…. No podía ser Fairy Tail… pero para su desgracia, lo era…

¿Continuará?...

Pues no lo sé, jaja… tengo días pensando en el tema de la muerte de Gray-sama y que su vuelta a la vida fue demasiado rápida (Claro que doy gracias a Dios por ella), pero me dejó deseando más…, así que hay ideas vagas en mi cabeza sobre darle otro giro a la muerte-resurrección de Gray-sama, quiero más sufrimiento de Juvia xp, pero a ver que les parece el proyecto.

Recuerden que mi tiempo es limitado, pero siempre que puedo escribir me inspiro en lo que tenga en la cabeza, perdón si tardo en actualizar mis demás escritos.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	3. Lágrimas detenidas

Las heridas que laceraban su cuerpo se lo recordaban… la mantenían cuerda y sabedora de que aún se encontraba en este mundo, el mundo que para esos momentos ya no valía nada… así que el dolor de sus heridas podía ser el más desgarrador y agudo, pero ya nada importaba… si sentirse bien era estar libre de cualquier dolor, sin duda, nunca podría volver a ese estado de paz… porque nada dolía… como quemaba su corazón ahora, dolía… dolía tanto que no podía ni respirar.

Nunca había caído presa de tal sensación, la opresión en el pecho, la idea de querer nada más que desaparecer para no afrontar la situación, la verdad que daña tanto que no puede ser cierta… ¿cómo explicarse a si misma que él ya no estaba?... ¿Cómo decirle a su corazón que de ahora en adelante ya no tendría alimento?

Llevaba ya casi dos horas bajo la regadera, estaba sentada en la esquina de la bañera, cual tratara de evitar que las gotas la tocaran, cual su simple toque ardiera, aunque las deseara como a nada… empaparse de ellas y desaparecer dentro de su elemento, fluir al mar y ahí vagar como nada más que líquido que se evapora bajo el sol, pero no quería deshacerse de eso… que llevaba encima, ya seco por el viaje hasta el gremio, sobre su piel aún quedaba rastros de la sangre de su amado, por lo que se acurruca sobre sus rodillas y deja correr el agua, la escena pasaba ante sus ojos una y otra vez, no importaba si se encontraba despierta o dormida, la atormentaba, odiaba el hecho de haberle visto marchar y sentir su último aliento desaparecer entre sus labios ó al menos la sensación de haberlo presenciado, -se lleva una mano a la boca y roza sus dedos contra sus labios, cual la sensación cálida y fresca aún los recorriera, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a acurrucarse.

Después de prácticamente haberla arrancado del lado de su amado, no podía pensar más que en eso… si era verdad que aún no estaba muerto… ¿Por qué la sensación no la abandona?... ¡¿Por qué rayos la separan de él?!, Podría despertar en cualquier momento y…

No… si de algo estaba segura era de que… no podría despertar… no podía engañarse a si misma dándose falsas ilusiones al respecto, las había visto… había sido testigo de la gravedad de sus heridas… y esa final… sin duda se habría llevado la conciencia de su amado a los más lejanos confines, pero aún así… su fuerza seguía junto a ella, respaldándola y brindándole la seguridad que siempre le dio, no podía convencerse de que ya no estaba… si aceptaba que él la había dejado… sería como mentir sobre todo el tiempo que proclamó su gran amor por el mago de hielo, para Juvia… Gray-sama estará con ella por siempre… y tendrá todo de ella por siempre…

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Juvia?..., -la voz de la Scarlet le indicaba que finalmente estaba listo… de ninguna manera hubiera querido verlo dentro de un féretro, por más hermoso que le arreglasen, la sola idea de pensar que dentro de poco no podría ver su rostro nunca más la enloquecía y haciéndose la idea de que pronto tendría que pasar por el mayor de los sufrimientos nuevamente al verle en tal estado, se dejó abrigar por la maga caballero, para luego, aún desarreglada y con los cabellos húmedos caminar por aquel pasillo que parecía interminable, cual fuera el camino que la conduciría a su propio sacrificio y la muerte.

Pero su sorpresa borró completamente aquella expresión de pesar de su mirada, la azulina se abrió de par en par bajo sus pestañas, al notar el destino al que la había conducido Titania. A pesar de estar casi irreconocible por el sinfín de vendajes teñidos de rojo sobre sus heridas, los moretones y abrasiones sobre su piel, la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su nariz y boca, sus venas tomadas por catéteres dolorosos y encarcelantes y la maquinaria de oximetría y pulsometría que emitía su sonido con cada latido del corazón del chico, no pudo evitar casi morir en agonía por la felicidad que se reflejó en su rostro, rápidamente sus orbes se derramaron en lágrimas que no paraban de salir, al reconocer al chico de cabellos negros azulados que reposaba sobre aquella cama médica.

-¡Gray-samaa!, -trató de entrar a la habitación al instante, pero fue detenida por la mano fría de otro mago usuario del elemento sólido, que la retuvo con fuerza, para que no entrara antes de escucharle.

-Lyon-sama…, -frunce el seño al no comprender el por qué de su actitud., -Por favor suelte a Juvia Lyon-sama… ¡Gray-sama está!

-¡Es precisamente por eso Juvia!, al entrar ahí… debes… estar consciente que…, -aprieta los párpados y los dientes al hablarle.

-Está muriendo…, -sólo bastó con escuchar aquella voz femenina y anciana para volver a deprimirse, si esas palabras provenían de Poliuchka, sin duda… lo peor estaba por venir, por lo que apretó los puños y sin esperar ninguna explicación abrió la puerta de la habitación del paciente y caminó rápido hasta llegar a su lado.

_-"Estar en un gremio significa dar todo por tus amigos, porque son ellos, los que se convierten realmente en una verdadera familia para ti, por eso… no me importaría dar mi vida para salvar a cualquiera de mis amigos, después de todo, ¿Qué sería de la vida de mi gremio si alguno de ellos faltara?, no tengo miedo a pelear por eso… es así que vivo y río cada día… porque nunca sabes lo que traerá el futuro"_, -las palabras de Gray le vienen a la mente al verlo en aquel estado.

-Gray-sama…, -se sienta al lado de la cama y toma una de sus manos entre las suyas, al tacto demasiado fría para su parecer, -¿Consideraste en ese momento… a Juvia como parte de tu familia?..., -le sonríe, -Para Juvia… Gray-sama es lo más importante… más importante que su propia vida… no puedes irte… quédate… quédate con Juvia… Gray-sama… que sin ti… Juvia no es más que una mujer de Lluvia deprimente…

-Si estás dispuesta a todo… hay una manera… aunque sea por un tiempo…, -entrecierra los ojos Poliuchka, mientras Juvia voltea a verla sumamente sorprendida.

Continuará…

¡Ajá!, ¿Qué creen que pasará?...

Saludos especiales a: Ushiio-chan, kAeDe-HiMe, Giulii y Elibe

¡Arriba las manos al cielo para que haya GRUVIA en el mangaaa! xDD

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	4. Agua de vida

Ya había dado su vida por ella… por lo que comprendía que ahora… su destino le pertenecía, así que lo que ella deseara hacer con el regalo que le había brindado, estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo, para brindarle felicidad… toda la que pudiera… por lo menos, en el tiempo que había conseguido para ambos.

Sentirse desfallecer… perder la luz, la expulsión del mundo terrenal para cruzar más allá de lo nunca antes visto, empapándose con cada paso del olvido al que los caídos eran arrastrados, eso era lo que se sentía morir… lo que hace escasos minutos había sentido, era imposible que volviera… se sentía completamente abandonado a aquel sentimiento de desintegración, sin embargo… cual esta vez… el sol se hubiera convertido en ella… ella que tanto se había abstenido de siquiera tocar, por la sola idea de dañarla… la joya preciosa que el mundo le había brindado para proteger y temía tanto perder, le había traído de vuelta… al abrir su corazón por completo a él… ¿Cómo lo hizo?... cual una bendición le hubiera salvado de la eternidad y abstraído de la realidad, curando la profundidad de sus heridas, cual su amor se hubiera sumergido dentro de él, podía sentirla dentro, una fuerza brillante y hermosa, su presencia… SU Juvia…

-Por Gray-sama… Juvia está dispuesta a todo…, -su voz se pierde en medio de su visión borrosa, que al abrir sus grises ojos nuevamente le trae la imagen de una maga de agua sumamente cerca de su rostro, por lo que aprecia sus ojos preocupados y sus labios fruncidos como su seño.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?..., -habla para si mismo ya que su voz es imperceptible para la Loxar.

Es lo último que recuerda en medio de su propio sueño, que tras abrir los ojos nuevamente, la luz penetra deslumbrante hacia la habitación, por lo que parpadea al no sentirse del todo cómodo con el reflejo que causa.

En un principio preocupado por su visión, trata de recostarse sobre la cama, pero al hacerlo, observa los vendajes manchados de sangre sobre su piel y las miles de imágenes a máxima velocidad de lo acontecido en relación al ataque que recibió acuden a su memoria.

-Chotto…, -observa las palmas de sus manos incrédulo, sus labios se separan por la impresión de encontrarse aún del lado de los vivos.

-Así que resultó… no pensé que su magia pudiera alcanzar un nivel tan poderoso… pero aparentemente… su poder mágico aumenta cuando es dominado por sus sentimientos, pero era de esperarse… ella no podría vivir más… las heridas que laceraban su cuerpo se lo recordaban… la mantenían cuerda y sabedora de que aún se encontraba en este mundo, el mundo que para esos momentos ya no valía nada… así que el dolor de sus heridas podía ser el más desgarrador y agudo, pero ya nada importaba… si sentirse bien era estar libre de cualquier dolor, sin duda, nunca podría volver a ese estado de paz… porque nada dolía… como quemaba su corazón, dolía… dolía tanto que no podía ni respirar. –Poliuchka explica su despertar a Gray.

-¿Cómo?..., -tras la respuesta de la maga Dragón no pudo empezar a pensar en lo peor, el objetivo por el que se había sacrificado le había dado vuelta nuevamente a la situación… no la veía, no estaba por ningún lado, ¡¿Dónde estaba?!, -¡Juvia!, -se levantó de golpe, aventó la sábana y sintió como un par de sus heridas se abrieron, por lo que se sujetó el abdomen y sintió un poco tambaleante, para segundo siguiente ser atrapado entre los brazos de la mujer por la que gritaba.

-¡Gray-sama!, -lo abraza fuerte, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del Fullbuster, las lágrimas no podían ser controladas, no ahora… el dolor por el que había pasado era demasiado grande, sentirse morir era lo de menos, su miedo más grande se había cumplido, lo había perdido ante sus ojos… pero nuevamente… estaba frente a ella, con ella… no importaba el precio a pagar con tal de poder permanecer con él.

_Nunca había caído presa de tal sensación, la opresión en el pecho, la idea de querer nada más que desaparecer para no afrontar la situación, la verdad que daña tanto que no puede ser cierta… ¿cómo explicarse a si misma que él ya no estaba?... ¿Cómo decirle a su corazón que de ahora en adelante ya no tendría alimento?, -_aquel pensamiento se disipó poco a poco en su mente, cual muy lejano e irreparable, deseara enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser.

El dolor era muy real… las heridas no iban a sanar… pero necesitaba el tiempo… después de aquello… no podía sólo resignarse a perderlo.

_Se perdió a si misma en medio de su llanto, no sabía ni quién o qué era, no le importaba… la única cosa que sabía es que el amor que anidaba dentro de su corazón estaba muerto y por ende… ella se había muerto con él._

_-Juvia…, -por un momento… no… no podía permitirse creer eso… por un momento juraría haber escuchado su melodiosa voz, entonces… el sonido de un metal le llama la atención, cual un dije hubiera chocado contra una cadena, ese mismo sonido…, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos, el escenario había cambiado, todo el lugar era del más profundo y temible negro, se encontraba abrazando sus piernas y al levantar el rostro, pudo verlo… el dije de la espada de Rave, colgaba de una cadena plateada y la cadena rodeaba el cuello de un joven de cabellos negros azulados, que estaba agachado frente a ella._

_-Gr…Gra…, -estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni articular palabra, por lo que el chico le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse y al hacerlo la dimensión cambió de nuevo, encontrándose ahora en un lugar puro y blanco por doquier, habían sido despojados de sus ropas, pero para ese momento y lugar… el pudor parecía no existir… como si se tratase de lo natural._

_-Nos conectó… justo en el último momento, -le muestra el brazo el Fullbuster, indicándole que la magia de Meldy había surgido efecto en ellos._

_-Gray-sama…, -inmediatamente las lágrimas se le dibujan en los órbes a la Loxar, -por favor… perdona a Juvia…, -como si ya supiera todo lo que ella deseaba expresarle, se acercó a ella y agachándose un poco, logra alcanzar sus labios, propiciando un beso, anhelado e increíble para ambos, indicándole con esto, las razones de su sacrificio incuestionable ahora._

-¿Qué hiciste?..., -pregunta preocupado el Fullbuster sin soltarla, habiendo tomado la cabeza de la peliazul y apoyarla contra su pecho con fuerza, indicándole que fuera lo que fuera… era verdad… como sea… estaba ahí de nuevo.

-El agua de la vida… los magos de agua poseen la habilidad de controlar la vitalidad de los tejidos humanos… digamos que ella, se ha convertido en el hilo invisible que te mantiene con vida. –Explica Poliuchka y se dispone a salir de la habitación.

-Pero eso…, -la separa de él el pelinegro azulado y la observa con temblantes ojos grises.

-Te amo…, -responde ante el rostro repleto de dudas que expresa el chico, -Aunque esto tenga un costo alto… aunque la vida de Juvia también se pierda no importa… porque Juvia ha comprendido que el amor que siente por Gray-sama… es su propia vida… y que Gray-sama la ama de la misma manera…, así que por el tiempo que sea… por lo poco que dure…, -las lágrimas se le derraman, al observar que los ojos de él se han pronunciado en lágrimas también, para luego abrazarla con fuerza nuevamente y separándose de ella delicadamente busca sus labios y los junta con los suyos aún heridos y con restos hemáticos, brindándole un beso al exterior seco y moribundo, pero que representaba su unión finalmente consumada y su inmenso amor crecido con los años, un amor de hielo, con un beso frío y un amor de agua, que lo humedece poco a poco, con el intercambio de besos entre ambos, que desesperados se afianzan entre sí de cuello y espalda para demostrarse a través de sus labios la desesperación que sienten por el otro, pero sobretodo… el amor que tanto habían cuidado sin siquiera notar…

Continuará…

Tal parece que esto está tomando formaaa, awww, la verdad que esperaba que las cosas se pusieran más a favor del gruvia en los capis del viernes, pero tal parece que seguiremos esperando, la verdad que creo que Gray ha quedado muy asustado con eso de su supuesta muerte y quiere alejar a Juvia, pero habrá una mega pelea donde finalmente se declaren en la saga de Zeref. *o* esperemos!, así que seguiré adelante con esta historia a ver en que va… planeo poner mucho romance frenético, ando enojada porque me lo truncaron en el manga, ¿Qué opinan?

Saludos especiales a: kAeDe-HiMe, , Dixie Ulquiorra y Giulii


	5. Tomar el paraguas

Sentirse desfallecer… perder la luz, la expulsión del mundo terrenal para cruzar más allá de lo nunca antes visto, empapándose con cada paso del olvido al que los caídos eran arrastrados, eso era lo que se sentía morir… lo que en ese entonces sintió, era imposible que volviera… se sentía completamente abandonado a aquel sentimiento de desintegración, sin embargo… cual esta vez… el sol se hubiera convertido en ella… ella que tanto se había abstenido de siquiera tocar, por la sola idea de dañarla… la joya preciosa que el mundo le había brindado para proteger y temía tanto perder, le había traído de vuelta… al abrir su corazón por completo a él… ¿Cómo lo hizo?... cual una bendición le hubiera salvado de la eternidad y abstraído de la realidad, curando la profundidad de sus heridas, cual su amor se hubiera sumergido dentro de él, podía sentirla dentro, una fuerza brillante y hermosa, su presencia… SU Juvia… Y es que precisamente eso es lo que ella era para él ahora, ya no podía seguir tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos, el agua viva que había suturado su cuerpo y alma se lo recordaba.

Acababa de lavarse la cara, las gotas cristalinas aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas y pestañas para buscar su camino directo al agujero de la tubería del lavamanos, la mirada gris se elevó entonces hacia el espejo frente a él y su rostro empapado se divisó en el reflector de aluminio, para segundos después opacarse a negro, la mitad de la figura del mago de hielo que se observa y con esto, el joven se lleva la mano izquierda al ojo de la misma dirección mostrándose adolorido, pero su perturbación se escondió junto con su mano tras su espalda, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta rechinar mientras se abría y con esto sacándole una gota al lado de su cabeza junto a una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, al observar el motivo de la interrupción, todo parecía indicar que la maga de agua Fairy Tail, había apoyado demasiado su peso en la puerta y la empujó.

-¿Juvia?..., -sonríe divertido al notar que su comportamiento es prácticamente el habitual.

-¡Gray-sama!, -recupera la postura erguida y sonríe sonrojada, -Juvia no tenía idea de que Gray-sama se encontrara aquí ehh..jeje..etto…, -se rasca la mejilla derecha al sentirse descubierta.

Tal parece que las palabras que mencionó como excusas la chica no pudieron importarle menos, no podía dejar de verla, con aquella sonrisa sincera en sus labios, misma que apareció desde aquel día… como si la luz hubiera recubierto su corazón y le llevara a entender cuánto la amaba y decirse a si mismo que ya no estaba abandonado más… que la vida había cobrado un sentido al tenerla junto a él.

Las mejillas de la maga elemental se colorearon aún más al notar la ternura en la mirada de su amado, poniéndose nerviosa por ser la presa de su entretenimiento. –Etto… ¿Gray…-sama?..., -no pudo terminar de preguntar, al sentir la presencia de él cada vez más cerca suyo, de un segundo a otro, sus ojos se cerraron apenados y sorprendidos al percibir su aliento tibio tan cerca de su rostro, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, se había agachado ligeramente sobre ella para buscar su rostro, pero el contacto que esperaba nunca llegó, por lo que abrió los ojos y sus azules se encontraron con los labios del ojigris, los cuales mira insinuantes y provocativos, semiabiertos del deseo que le expresan, para sentirse más segura de lo que siente es el deseo del fullbuster, sube su mirada en busca de la de él, y al encontrarla, siente su corazón arder en armonía y amor, no había duda… esa mirada… era amor…, que de un segundo a otro se consumó entre sus labios, la arrinconó contra la pared del cuarto de baño y la puerta sonó contra su seguro por el empujón que recibió.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de los Dragones, la puerta nuevamente fue cerrada y los escombros están removiéndose de la ciudad entera de Magnolia. La recuperación de Gray se le atribuyó a Poliuchka, debido a que la maga de agua así lo pidió, el mago de hielo de cabellos oscuros estuvo deacuerdo, no deseaban que aquellos momentos que habían logrado recuperar para sí, se sometiera a cuestionamientos sobre la magia de agua de vida, la que ambos… sabían tendría un tiempo limitado, puede que mucho más corta de lo que la misma Juvia piensa, ó por lo menos eso es lo que Gray ha notado… un par de días atrás perdió la visión con su ojo izquierdo y el dolor en su cabeza no lo deja totalmente tranquilo, llegando a agudizarse tanto que le provoca episodios muy parecidos a las crisis migrañosas.

De aquel beso en el cuarto de baño, se fueron derivando muchos más… tanto que se volvió habitual la búsqueda de los labios del otro cada que se encontraban, cada que estaban a solas… cada que así lo desearan, ya no era un secreto para nadie, que finalmente, su relación formal había iniciado, ante los ojos sorprendidos de todo el gremio, ¿Pero como no hacerlo?, el detonante mortal de aquella batalla fue más que suficiente, por no decir que demasiado… para sobrepasar lo poco que les faltaba para consolidar su amor, aunque fuera en aquellas circunstancias secretas.

-¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?..., -pregunta con el rostro resumido en la preocupación la maga de agua, se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama del Fullbuster. Esa mañana Gray no había querido levantarse, el dolor le había atacado nuevamente y prefería permanecer acostado y con los ojos cerrados en la habitación completamente a oscuras.

Al escucharla abrió levemente los ojos y giró su cuerpo y mirada en su dirección, -ya te dije que no es nada… no tendrías que haber venido, -trata de disimular su convalecencia pero le es imposible, se lleva una mano a la cabeza al sentir intensificar el dolor.

-¡Gray-sama!, -se preocupa y levantándose de su lugar, se acerca un poco más a él, arrodillándose frente al chico para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

-No quiere… a Juvia no le gusta verte así…, -se le humedecen los ojos y lleva una mano a la cabeza del Fullbuster para tratar de apaciguar el padecimiento acariciando sus cabellos, por lo que el mago cierra los ojos, dejándose acariciar, estaba demasiado adolorido y débil como para pedir otra cosa ó como en aquellos tiempos, rehusarse a la muestra de cariño de la Loxar.

Entre sus dedos… se había quedado dormido… tal vez… en esos momentos era lo que más necesitaba, la presencia de ella y el descanso, ya que no pasó demasiado tiempo, cuando había caído presa de sus sedosas palmas.

Mientras ella, apoyó su cabeza contra el colchón, quedando frente a él, no se cansaría jamás de contemplarlo, cuánto había esperado para que su mano se posara sobre sus cabellos y brindándole caricias le arrullara… era un sueño cumplido, pero al mismo tiempo tan desesperante y triste…, que las lágrimas acumuladas en su mirada se desplomaron sobre sus mejillas, de sólo pensar que aquellas circunstancias, no eran más que el augurio de que pronto… todo terminaría para ambos.

Con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, se dejó llevar por la atmósfera y poco a poco sus párpados se cansaron, quedando profundamente dormida al lado de su amado.

Sueño que sintió terminó así como comenzó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…, en la misma posición en que se había quedado dormida, pero esta vez… no era su mano la que acariciaba, ni eran los cabellos del pelinegro azulado los tocados.

Sus cabellos habían caído presa de la mano del Fullbuster, mientras su frente lo era de sus labios y su cuello del nerviosismo que se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentirse el objeto que recibe el amor proporcionado por su amado, su solo roce la perturbaba, siembre había sido así, una sola de sus palabras podía matarla y revivirla si era necesario y el toque de su piel, un sueño anhelado e imaginado infinidad de veces.

Ella no pudo más que mirarlo y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, tenía tanto miedo de que sus ojos no se abrieran nuevamente, estaba terriblemente asustada de la idea, lo odiaba… no podía siquiera imaginar pasar por algo así nuevamente.

El mago la recibió entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte, para demostrarle que no estaba sola, que él aún se encontraba a su lado… que no tenía nada que temer. –Perdóname…, -es la única palabra que pronuncia, por lo que ella se separa de él para poder verlo a los ojos y tratar de sonreírle, para que compruebe por si mismo que sus disculpas son aceptadas, pero aunque trate de sonreir, una lágrima más se le perfila, pero es rápidamente atrapada por el dedo el mago de hielo, evitando que ruede por la mejilla de la Loxar, por lo que ella sonríe más transparente, entonces la mano que recién limpió la lágrima la haló un poco hacia él, para juntar sus rostros, ambos cerrando los ojos, sabedores que la unión entre sus labios podía hablar mucho más que sus palabras y que su corazón lo usaba de vía para expresarse.

La conoció bajo la lluvia… su paraguas la acompañaba a todas partes y aunque sus pensamientos no fueran tan floridos como la imaginación de Juvia… no puede negar que alguna vez pensó en tomar aquella sombrilla con sus manos y caminar al lado de la chica… su chica.

Continuará…

Me encantó T_T, quiero más besos GRUVIA xDD.

Saludos especiales a: kAeDe-HiMe, Dixie Ulquiorra, Ushiio-chan y Giulii


	6. Lágrimas de lluvia

El mago la recibió entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte, para demostrarle que no estaba sola, que él aún se encontraba a su lado… que no tenía nada que temer. –Perdóname…, -es la única palabra que pronuncia, por lo que ella se separa de él para poder verlo a los ojos y tratar de sonreírle, para que compruebe por si mismo que sus disculpas son aceptadas, pero aunque trate de sonreir, una lágrima más se le perfila, pero es rápidamente atrapada por el dedo el mago de hielo, evitando que ruede por la mejilla de la Loxar, por lo que ella sonríe más transparente, entonces la mano que recién limpió la lágrima la haló un poco hacia él, para juntar sus rostros, ambos cerrando los ojos, sabedores que la unión entre sus labios podía hablar mucho más que sus palabras y que su corazón lo usaba de vía para expresarse.

La conoció bajo la lluvia… su paraguas la acompañaba a todas partes y aunque sus pensamientos no fueran tan floridos como la imaginación de Juvia… no puede negar que alguna vez pensó en tomar aquella sombrilla con sus manos y caminar al lado de la chica… su chica.

Mismo pensamiento que volvió realidad. Aquella mañana las gotas llovizneras no paraban de caer desde el cielo de Magnolia, por lo que caminando bajo el paraguas azul, van uno al lado del otro, mientras sus manos se toman, cual se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para la cita, sus ropas combinaban, aunque no fuera a propósito, sus acostumbrados tonos azules y blancos, habían coincidido esta vez en azul claro y negro, como la camisa y el pantalón del mago respectivamente, mientras la chica de cabellos azules lucía una falda de vuelo hasta la rodilla, con encajes blancos y decoraciones del mismo tono sobre una superficie azul oscura.

El pelinegro no había encontrado la oportunidad de expresarle lo bien que se veía a su parecer con aquellas ropas, porque lo primero que hizo ella fue notar que combinaban y acto seguido tomarlo del brazo y caminar en dirección al pueblo, por lo que el chico no puede evitar mirarla de reojo y sonreírse a si mismo, como si lo que ocultara fuera un gran secreto, que le pertenecía únicamente a él. Le encantaba verla… su sonrisa, sus cabellos, sus ojos… su piel…; escucharla, tan animada y feliz, que le traducía una inmensa alegría y paz.

-¿Gray-sama?..., -lo siguiente que observa es a ella misma con expresión de curiosidad frente a su rostro, aparentemente se había quedado viéndola por algunos minutos sin mencionar palabra.

-¡Ah!, -se sonroja y voltea la mirada, -sólo… no…, -se rasca la mejilla un tanto nervioso, no era propio de él decir esa clase de cumplidos de buenas a primeras.

Al notar que no tenía intenciones de responder, la Loxar baja la mirada, -No es necesario que se lo digas a Juvia…, -en un segundo la llovizna se transformó en lluvia, tal vez influenciado por los sentimientos de la maga de agua, cosa que raramente ocurre, sin embargo la posibilidad se abrió en la mente del Fullbuster y apretando los dientes, la hala por el brazo que la tiene agarrada de la mano y la abraza, juntando su pecho contra la cabeza de la chica bajo aquel paraguas, por el que las gotas rápidas e impávidas caían cómplices de aquella unión.

Aquella reacción era una prueba más… estaba completamente enamorado, no podía soportar siquiera que se entristeciera por unos segundos, aunque fuera por una pequeña mentira, es verdad, la veía y se ponía nervioso, ¡No podía evitarlo!, después de todo… su corazón palpitaba a todo lo que da siempre que se trataba de algo relacionado con ella, no se trataba de un ir y venir de aquel sentimiento, lo tenía presente en cada segundo dentro de su corazón, preguntándose a dónde estaría… una sensación difícil de explicarse a si mismo.

-… Te amo…, -se movieron sus labios y un sonido casi imperceptible llegó a los oídos de la peliazul, quien abre grandes los ojos sorprendida, para segundo siguiente sentirse tonta, al verse estrujada entre los brazos de su amado, era demasiado lógico que la amaba… sin embargo, a veces parecía estar tan perdida dentro de sus propios pensamientos que parecía no notarlo, no recordarlo… si Gray-sama no quería decir algo, sus razones tendría… es precisamente por eso que estaban en la situación que se encontraban, no podía sentirse infeliz… ni siquiera un poco, no tenía derecho…, -al reflexionar al respecto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez es ella quien apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de su amado.

-Rayos… ¿Por qué lloras?... Demonios… ¡No llores!, -suelta el paraguas al sentir incomodidad de que al sostenerlo no puede rodearla completamente entre sus brazos y entonces lo hace, sintiendo como ella le corresponde apretándolo fuerte

-No puede… Juvia no puede con esto Gray-sama…, -explica sin soltarlo, -Juvia quería… que cuando ella y Gray-sama estuvieran juntos todo fuera hermoso y perfecto… ¡Pero Juvia no puede dejar de preocuparse por Gray-sama!, Si te quedas parado, Juvia se pregunta si estás bien…, ¡Juvia te dijo que no salieran pero Gray-sama insistió en venir!, ¡Que Juvia tenía que divertirse!, ¡Pero si algo le pasa a Gray-sama!, ¡Esto no es divertido para Juvia!, -se despega finalmente de su pecho y lo observa con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, mismas que se traslapan en medio de las gotas de la tormenta.

-Yo… soy un idiota, -le sonríe y cierra los ojos, al hacerlo una lágrima se desprende de su ojo derecho y rueda camino abajo sobre su mejilla, lo que aflige el rostro de la Loxar. –Yo solamente quería decirte lo hermosa que te ves… y mira como terminamos, -hace alusión a sus vestimentas ya completamente empapadas, -Es verdad… que no sabemos como acabará esto… y… el paso del tiempo me recuerda que no durará para siempre…, -la mirada de una sola vista refleja a la maga de agua y se toca la cabeza en señal de recordar lo que le sucedió hace poco. –Yo tampoco quiero morir…, -las lágrimas se le derraman completamente por lo que se tapa el rostro con una mano, al verlo, las lágrimas de Juvia fluyen aún más y lo abraza con la misma fuerza que él la abrazó para demostrarle que estaba con él.

-¡Gray-samaaa!, -llora a mares de solo pensar en el sufrimiento por el que él está pasando, él tan fuerte y tan valiente que siempre va en pie de la lucha y nunca se da por vencido, encontrándose con la barrera de no poder hacer nada… y sin reprocharle nada a ella… al contrario… diciéndole que si lo hizo… fue expresamente por amor a ella…, -para tratar de tranquilizarlo, se separó unos segundos de él y tomándolo del rostro se pudo de puntillas para darle un beso, en un principio en la mejilla, con el que captó la atención del joven de cabellos negros azulados y acto seguido besarlo como nunca antes… probando aquellos labios fríos y bañados por las lágrimas y la lluvia, brindándole un poco de su propio calor, que es recibido junto a sus besos y su cintura tomada por las manos del Ice Maker.

No tenía planeado que algo como esto sucediera, según él para esto se necesitaba muestra de valor y propiciar el momento adecuando… con la persona adecuada… y en realidad era así… no tenía nada que temer… había mostrado el suficiente valor para aceptar sus debilidades ante ella, la única que le ama sobre sus errores y desencantos, propiciando el momento adecuado… tal y como lo supuso que sería… cada respiración, cada latido de su corazón era para ella, cada segundo de su vida… era para ella, quien cada segundo de estos le juraba le amaría por toda la eternidad, así como lo hizo desde el día en que lo conoció y encontrándose cada vez más cerca de él, logró entrar en su propio corazón, apoderándose de su alma y mente.

Habían regresado a la casa del Fullbuster y el ritual de sus besos proseguía a un lado de su cama, habían caído sentados en el suelo, envueltos entre promesas, colores alucinantes y el corazón latiendo a tanta velocidad que podría salirse de sus pechos si lo deseara. La rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello adornado por aquella cadena plateada, se agachaba sobre su rostro, para no dejar escapar ninguno de sus alientos, entre beso y beso, que juntaban sus cabellos azules a los hombros del Fullbuster al caer sobre estos.

Estaba loco… lo había vuelto loco, sintió como su cuerpo empezó a pedir más de ella, cual un vicio infinito que jamás saciaría si te trata de ella, así como amaba su magia de hielo, empezaba a amar aquella sensación, que aunque le propiciara el aumento de su temperatura corporal e incluso le provocaba sudar más de lo que pensaba podría soportar, le embriagaba y la adicción a aquella mujer de cabellos azules lo extasiaba.

Entre beso y beso, escalaron el pequeño espacio que había entre el suelo y la cama, en la cual en un principio la sentó y se miraron, cual se pidieran permiso y buscaran acuerdo de seguir… con lo que había despertado entre los dos. La respuesta de ambos fue volver a besarse y cerrando los ojos, la recostó lentamente sobre la cama.

Continuará…

Gomeee tenía planeado hacer la escena hasta el final pero estoy muerta xDD, necesito concentrarme para escribir algo así xDD, así que las dejo picadasss picaditasss xDD.

Saludos especiales a: KAeDe-HiMe, Ushiio-chan, Dixie Ulquiorra, rita uchiha namikaze y Giulii

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	7. Ella y él

La sensación desconocida de volver a la realidad encontrándose entre los brazos de otra persona, llenó de inquietud su rostro que entre parpadeo y parpadeo empezaba a abrir los ojos. El corazón palpitando en el pecho de su amado y confundiendo su ritmo con el suyo propio era extrañamente hermoso, cual esperar que en un momento se sincronizaran para volver a sentir que eran uno… tal y como había sentido la noche anterior, noche que puede existir aún, ó puede haber pasado hace mucho tiempo, no lo sabía, las sensaciones y emociones que aún dominaban su cuerpo le impedían razonar, simplemente sabía que existía… que estaba ahí… entre los brazos de su amado mago de hielo y escuchando su corazón latir, por lo que intentando conservar aquel calor que había encontrado sobre su pecho, levanta su cabeza de su hombro y la apoya un poco más cerca de su pecho, sonriendo por la inmensa felicidad que la recubría y parecía engullirla en esos momentos, pasó su mano sobre el pecho del joven y seguida por su mirada la llevó hasta el inicio de su abdomen, sintiendo sus costillas que se expandían con cada respiración que daba, misma que le traía los recuerdos que tanto quería atesorar, aquella respiración tranquila, era inigualable a como le había escuchado la noche recién pasada, no la recordaba como alguna clase de ahogamiento, más bien… el aferramiento al mismo aire para poder sobrevivir a toda aquella emoción, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que Gray-sama no se ahogaría por privación de aire, si se ahogaba… sería dentro de Juvia.

-Fue increíble…, -sonríe para si misma y cierra los ojos, entrando en modo Fangirl, las nubes rosas y los corazones volaban a su alrededor, mientras el poseedor de aquel pecho con la marca azul del gremio de Fairy Tail, no había mencionado aún una sola palabra, se limitó a empezar a reir de la nada al escucharla. -¡Gray-sama hagámoslo de nuevo!, -restriega su mejilla contra el pectoral del mago, a quien finalmente se enfoca, estaba demás que cansado, pero con la expresión compensadora de la emoción reflejada en ella, igual ó incluso más extasiado que ella.

-Claro… sólo… dame un segundo, -cierra los ojos mientras sonríe, para luego continuar riendo más abiertamente, -Vas a matarme…

-Juvia sólo…, -sus palabras en broma, la hicieron despegarse de él al instante, observándolo sumamente preocupada, -No era intención de Juvia… ¿Te sientes bien?, -se movió rápido y se acercó a su rostro para verlo a los ojos, en espera de una explicación, pero lo único que recibió fue un beso tierno y compensador por aquella preocupación, la tomó con delicadeza de la mejilla y acercándola a él, besó sus labios dulcemente, tal y como lo hizo hace tan solo un par de horas… mismas que habían pasado desde su encuentro.

La condición de la Loxar era demasiado frágil, no podía dejar de preocuparse, pero él se encargaría que olvidara la situación, al menos por un tiempo…

_Habían regresado a la casa del Fullbuster y el ritual de sus besos proseguía a un lado de su cama, habían caído sentados en el suelo, envueltos entre promesas, colores alucinantes y el corazón latiendo a tanta velocidad que podría salirse de sus pechos si lo deseara. La rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello adornado por aquella cadena plateada, se agachaba sobre su rostro, para no dejar escapar ninguno de sus alientos, entre beso y beso, que juntaban sus cabellos azules a los hombros del Fullbuster al caer sobre estos._

_Estaba loco… lo había vuelto loco, sintió como su cuerpo empezó a pedir más de ella, cual un vicio infinito que jamás saciaría si te trata de ella, así como amaba su magia de hielo, empezaba a amar aquella sensación, que aunque le propiciara el aumento de su temperatura corporal e incluso le provocaba sudar más de lo que pensaba podría soportar, le embriagaba y la adicción a aquella mujer de cabellos azules lo extasiaba._

_Entre beso y beso, escalaron el pequeño espacio que había entre el suelo y la cama, en la cual en un principio la sentó y se miraron, cual se pidieran permiso y buscaran acuerdo de seguir… con lo que había despertado entre los dos. La respuesta de ambos fue volver a besarse y cerrando los ojos, la recostó lentamente sobre la cama._

_El tiempo terminó de perderse en aquel momento, la culminación de lo que jamás pensaron hacer con el otro, pasaba frente a ellos como un vicio sin fin, apresándolos del sentimiento de compañía, cual lo perdieran fuera lo peor, capaces de morir y de rogar por más de aquello si es que llegaran a perderlo, pero estaban seguros que esa posibilidad estaba demasiado remota, se amaban tanto, lo habían hecho desde hace tanto tiempo, por un lado manteniéndolo en secreto al negarse a si mismo y por el otro, aguardando el momento en su propia oscuridad._

_Para él… ella tan bella…_

_Para ella… él… tan… perfecto._

_Nunca se había considerado un mujeriego, pero también era verdad que las mujeres lo perseguían… no sólo las mujeres… tenía la desgracia de ser popular entre los de su mismo sexo también…, no sabía si se había percatado de eso, hasta que la conoció, una chica… una acosadora… eso era algo innovador… le llamaba demasiado la atención, ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de aquella maga para perseguirlo de esa forma? _

_La apariencia física no era algo demasiado importante para él, lo único que le interesaba era ser un mago cada vez más fuerte, pero sin notarlo… toda aquella atención propiciada por la peliazul hacia él, fue interesándolo cada vez más, hasta que se acostumbro a encontrarse rodeado de su presencia todo el tiempo, llegaba a… extrañarla… porque ella buscaba en él todo… y cuando se trataba de su yo, en su totalidad… significaba que estaba dispuesta a apreciar toda la oscuridad, que aunque fue sellada por su maestra años atrás… su corazón aún guarda… de cierta forma como recordatorio de lo que significa la verdad._

…_Eso le gustaba…_

…_Ella sería su protectora… y él sería su guardián… nadie iba a tocarla… NUNCA._

_La besó y la besó como nunca, ya era demasiado tarde… toda su locura interna y su amor desenfrenado escondido se había desatado, era verdad que había perdido la visión en su ojo y empezaba a doler cada vez más, que su costado ardía en varias direcciones… y le dolía un poco al respirar, pero eso no le iba impedir amar a la mujer que ama como se merece… si esta sería la única y última vez de tenerla entre sus brazos no iba a contenerse._

_Sus besos tibios se fueron embraveciendo, cada vez más, al ritmo de sus caricias y el movimiento de sus manos, mismas que habían subido hacia el pecho de la joven y al sentirse estrujada en su seno izquierdo por la mano del Fullbuster se aferra a él con un abrazo que lo rodea completamente, dejándolo incauto, ¿acaso eso significaba que se detuviera?_

_-Lo siento… yo…, -se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo… ó más bien de lo que estaba tocando… recuerda que cuando la conoció pasó lo mismo, en una extraña situación demasiado diferente pero… no puede negar que pasó… la había tocado… y sentido… lo mismo en su mano y era verdad… los únicos senos que había tocado eran los de Juvia…, -entonces sonríe para si mismo al pensar que hasta en un pensamiento tan extraño como ese, era ella la protagonista, todo era ella… siempre ella… -Te amo…, -le susurra en el oído al tenerla tan cerca como ella lo tenía a él._

_Con esas palabras, la maga condujo la mano del joven hacia el broche de su vestido en la espalda, -Juvia también te ama… Gray-sama…, -se separa de él y lo observa sonrojada y sumamente embelesada con el momento._

_-¡Demonios Juvia!, -no puede evitar expresar al verla tan hermosa y tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos la besa, así… el broche se desprendió… el vestido cayó al suelo… y con él otras prendas… una por una…_

Continuará…

Siii, si.. si si… lo sé… querían la escena a Full xDD, pero tenía que darle un poco más de preámbulo xDDD, si van a hacer algo van a hacerlo bien xDD, más picadas?... gome xD, además que fue lo que me salió :D, con los arduos días de trabajo que he tenido…

Saludos especiales a: **rita uchiha namikaze****, ****kAeDe-HiMe****, ****Dixie Ulquiorra****, ****Giulii****, Ushiio-chan, y al huésped **xD.

En verdad, les agradezco mucho por leer!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	8. Para él y Para ella

_La besó y la besó como nunca, ya era demasiado tarde… toda su locura interna y su amor desenfrenado escondido se había desatado, era verdad que había perdido la visión en su ojo y empezaba a doler cada vez más, que su costado ardía en varias direcciones… y le dolía un poco al respirar, pero eso no le iba impedir amar a la mujer que ama como se merece… si esta sería la única y última vez de tenerla entre sus brazos no iba a contenerse._

_Sus besos tibios se fueron embraveciendo, cada vez más, al ritmo de sus caricias y el movimiento de sus manos, mismas que habían subido hacia el pecho de la joven y al sentirse estrujada en su seno izquierdo por la mano del Fullbuster se aferra a él con un abrazo que lo rodea completamente, dejándolo incauto, ¿acaso eso significaba que se detuviera?_

_-Lo siento… yo…, -se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo… ó más bien de lo que estaba tocando… recuerda que cuando la conoció pasó lo mismo, en una extraña situación demasiado diferente pero… no puede negar que pasó… la había tocado… y sentido… lo mismo en su mano y era verdad… los únicos senos que había tocado eran los de Juvia…, -entonces sonríe para si mismo al pensar que hasta en un pensamiento tan extraño como ese, era ella la protagonista, todo era ella… siempre ella… -Te amo…, -le susurra en el oído al tenerla tan cerca como ella lo tenía a él._

_Con esas palabras, la maga condujo la mano del joven hacia el broche de su vestido en la espalda, -Juvia también te ama… Gray-sama…, -se separa de él y lo observa sonrojada y sumamente embelesada con el momento._

_-¡Demonios Juvia!, -no puede evitar expresar al verla tan hermosa y tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos la besa, así… el broche se desprendió… el vestido cayó al suelo… y con él otras prendas… una por una…_

Lo último que quería pensar en ese momento era el motivo por el cual finalmente se habían declarado y llegado a consumar su amor, todas sus locuras, todo su amor no correspondido hasta ese momento… sería capaz de mantener la situación como se encontraba si se trataba de mantenerlo cerca… de no dejarlo ir… intercambiar la felicidad para sumarle más días al tiempo de duración de la vida de su amado, sin embargo no podía solo dejarlo pasar… estaba ahí… en ese momento junto a él, pero al mismo tiempo su mente pensaba en todo aquello… una guerra de sentimientos desatada en su corazón, que fue fácilmente perceptible por el mago de hielo, que una vez tumbada sobre la cama, se encontraba sobre ella besando su cuello, separándose observa la tristeza reflejada en su rostro colorado por las lágrimas inminentes, era sin duda una verdadera maldición, su momento más anhelado con su amado Gray-sama y no podía disfrutarlo por la preocupación que le carcomía el interior.

-¿Qué sucede?... –pregunta preocupado al ver la expresión en su rostro y pasa su mano bajo el flequillo sobre su frente para despejar su rostro y observarla mejor. Como era de esperarse lo notó al instante… cual tuviera un arma elude escudos, Gray-sama sobrepasaba las barreras de Juvia cual no existieran.

Una mujer muy dura y decidida, la primera impresión, para luego encontrar a la niña soñadora e ilusionada que realmente era, al verse descubierta, se llevó el antebrazo derecho sobre los párpados, ocultando sus ojos lagrimeantes de él.

-Oe…, -le quitó el brazo de esa posición para obligarla a verlo, -tranquila…, -muy cerca de su pecho, colgaba el dije de espada que colgaba del collar de su amado, por lo que lo agarró con una mano, halándolo así hacia ella y de ese modo lo beso como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, sentía entregar todo su corazón en ese beso que se empapaba de su esencia y de su olor, los cabellos negros azulados, caían sobre su frente con cada uno de los encuentros entre sus labios, se besaron tanto que en determinado momento tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y recuperar el aliento, pero sin soltarse un tan solo segundo, el delicado cuerpo de la chica le parecía hipnótico cual no pudiera soltar por miedo a verlo desaparecer, aquellos delicados brazos, sus torneadas piernas, su plano vientre y su par de senos estrujables y que le embrujaban a continuar su acoso por ellos de un segundo a otro, deseaba tocarla… sentirla… para amarla completamente.

La emoción dentro de su pecho crecía cada vez más, tal vez por la sensación de las manos de su amado recorriendo su cuerpo, ó por el simple hecho de estar con él, tan cerca… de sentir con sus propias manos aquellos pectorales que desde hace tiempo moría por tocar, su perfecta figura, su tan trabajado abdomen y dura espalda, le provocaban querer apretarlo, clavarle las uñas para corroborar si de verdad se trataba de un ser humano, aquel ser tan hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera no podía ser real…

La infinidad de sensaciones que explotaban en su interior no se compararían con lo que sintió al instante siguiente, el juego de los experimentos iba avanzando, luego de recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus besos, quería indagar sobre cierta teoría… sus pechos no solo eran estrujables… le llamaba demasiado la atención la sensación de ella… y la suya propia al hacer contacto con sus adornos rosas. De un segundo a otro, se encontraba sobre uno de sus senos y al instante siguiente la calidez fresca de su boca se puso en contacto, sensación que enseguida dio el resultado que buscaba, la debilidad se apoderó del cuerpo de su amada, cual él fuera su nuevo gobernante, podía hacer con ella lo que deseara, estaba bajo su poder, se lo demostraba con el coloreado de sus mejillas y los movimientos casi convulsionantes de su cuerpo al sentir sus labios succionándola.

Se separó de ella y al notar su mirada suplicante, se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente en los labios, así ella correspondía sus besos, mientras pasaba las manos entre los cabellos lacios negros azulados de su amado, por un momento casi halándolos de la emoción.

Entre beso y beso se fueron volteando, hasta quedar ambos acostados sobre la cama, observándose divertidos de haber girado sobre si mismos por su misma emoción. Tiempo que no fue perdido por la Loxar, quien rápidamente se reincorpora para ser ella quien queda sobre él ahora, se ha sentado sobre sus piernas e inclinándose sobre su amado sigue besándole, cubriendo su unión bajo sus largos cabellos azules. Mientras el Fullbuster la toma de la cintura, la cual acaricia entre beso y beso y pasea sus manos sobre su pequeña espalda al tenerla como pasajera sobre él.

El tiempo transcurrido apenas y se siente, bajo la atmosfera de locura que propician, entre las uniones de sus labios y sus cuerpos, un vicio incurable que los mantiene presos del otro, lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz, lo más que pudiera, sentía pertenecerle hasta el último instante y sería guiado por ella hacia donde quisiera, a partir de ese día sería real… ella le pertenecería y él a ella… le entregaría todo, su existencia, su vida, su amor, su ser… después de todo, los latidos de su corazón le pertenecían.

Entre beso y beso se fueron sentando, quedando uno frente al otro sobre la cama, misma a la que la chica estaba apunto de sucumbir nuevamente por las sensaciones que percibía su cuerpo al contacto de los besos fríos del mago de hielo, que pasa de su cuello a sus hombros y de ellos a su pecho, pasando por su esternón y de este a sus senos, sensación que no puede controlar y se deja caer hacia atrás sobre las sábanas, el Fullbuster la toma de la espalda para que no se lastime y la ayuda a caer de espaldas contra el colchón, observándola sonrosada y agitada, lo mismo que él, por lo que vuelve a besarla, mientras la chica abre espacio entre sus piernas, acto que el ojigris nota, ya que una de sus manos se ha deslizado de su vientre hacia su entrepierna, haciendo contacto con su intimidad, que para ese momento se encontraba ya bastante húmeda y que aprieta con su mano, propiciándole un gemido ahogado en su garganta al estar sometida a sus besos profundos, lo que le provoca abrir aún más el espacio entre sus piernas por lo que él se acomoda con más espacio frente a ella.

Instante siguiente él voltea su rostro hacia abajo para observar el lugar donde deberá colocarse para poder unirse con ella, misma que esta expectante y desesperada por sentirlo. De un momento a otro se deslizó dentro de ella, lo que le inundó de sensaciones indescriptibles y un agobiante dolor, que con el pasar de los minutos se fue acostumbrando.

-¿Estás bien?... –pregunta tierno y calmado.

-Juvia está bien Gray-sama…, -le coloca una mano en la mejilla y le sonríe, -puedes moverte si quieres…, -le informa que está dispuesta a recibir todo lo que tenga que darle y acto seguido su unión se transformó en el ritmo a galope de sus corazones, cual su cadera no pudiera detenerse y no pudiera controlarse, sus manos se entrelazaron, sus labios se juntaron y sus cuerpos terminaron convirtiéndose en uno.

El plan perfecto del destino, para una maga de agua, un mago de hielo… y para un mago de hielo una maga de agua…

Para un hombre hermoso, una mujer hermosa…

Para Gray-sama… Juvia…

Continuará…

Wiii por fin lo pude escribir, bueno… no fue un lemon, pero creo que fue un buen lime, me encantó escribirlo xD.

Saludos especiales a: **rita uchiha namikaze,****kAeDe-HiMe,****Dixie Ulquiorra,****Giulii, Ushiio-chan, y ****sinnombreespecifico**

En verdad, les agradezco mucho por leer!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	9. Propuesta

La sensación desconocida de volver a la realidad encontrándose entre los brazos de otra persona, llenó de inquietud su rostro que entre parpadeo y parpadeo empezaba a abrir los ojos. El corazón palpitando en el pecho de su amado y confundiendo su ritmo con el suyo propio era extrañamente hermoso, cual esperar que en un momento se sincronizaran para volver a sentir que eran uno… tal y como había sentido la noche anterior, noche que puede existir aún, ó puede haber pasado hace mucho tiempo, no lo sabía, las sensaciones y emociones que aún dominaban su cuerpo le impedían razonar, simplemente sabía que existía… que estaba ahí… entre los brazos de su amado mago de hielo y escuchando su corazón latir, por lo que intentando conservar aquel calor que había encontrado sobre su pecho, levanta su cabeza de su hombro y la apoya un poco más cerca de su pecho, sonriendo por la inmensa felicidad que la recubría y parecía engullirla en esos momentos, pasó su mano sobre el pecho del joven y seguida por su mirada la llevó hasta el inicio de su abdomen, sintiendo sus costillas que se expandían con cada respiración que daba, misma que le traía los recuerdos que tanto quería atesorar, aquella respiración tranquila, era inigualable a como le había escuchado la noche recién pasada, no la recordaba como alguna clase de ahogamiento, más bien… el aferramiento al mismo aire para poder sobrevivir a toda aquella emoción, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que Gray-sama no se ahogaría por privación de aire, si se ahogaba… sería dentro de Juvia.

-Fue increíble…, -sonríe para si misma y cierra los ojos, entrando en modo Fangirl, las nubes rosas y los corazones volaban a su alrededor, mientras el poseedor de aquel pecho con la marca azul del gremio de Fairy Tail, no había mencionado aún una sola palabra, se limitó a empezar a reir de la nada al escucharla. -¡Gray-sama hagámoslo de nuevo!, -restriega su mejilla contra el pectoral del mago, a quien finalmente se enfoca, estaba demás que cansado, pero con la expresión compensadora de la emoción reflejada en ella, igual ó incluso más extasiado que ella.

-Claro… sólo… dame un segundo, -cierra los ojos mientras sonríe, para luego continuar riendo más abiertamente, -Vas a matarme…

-Juvia sólo…, -sus palabras en broma, la hicieron despegarse de él al instante, observándolo sumamente preocupada, -No era intención de Juvia… ¿Te sientes bien?, -se movió rápido y se acercó a su rostro para verlo a los ojos, en espera de una explicación, pero lo único que recibió fue un beso tierno y compensador por aquella preocupación, la tomó con delicadeza de la mejilla y acercándola a él, besó sus labios dulcemente, tal y como lo hizo hace tan solo un par de horas… mismas que habían pasado desde su encuentro.

La condición de la Loxar era demasiado frágil, no podía dejar de preocuparse, pero él se encargaría que olvidara la situación, al menos por un tiempo… la besó y la besó varias veces tratando de desvanecer la expresión de preocupación que se había apoderado de su rostro, para asombrarse al notar que ella se retira de la sesión de besos para refugiarse sobre su pecho, cual el lugar más cálido fuera estando entre los brazos de su amado, su corazón pide a gritos ser rodeada por ellos y con tal acción así lo logra, por lo que cierra los ojos, esperando que el momento nunca se termine, que su felicidad dure por toda la eternidad, aún y cuando la duda y la preocupación se resumen en su alma.

-¿Vas a dormir otra vez?..., -pregunta suave el mago de hielo, mientras la observa acurrucada sobre él y aprovecha la oportunidad para pasar su mano por aquel fino rostro de porcelana que poseía su amada.

-Juvia no desea dormir…, -responde aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Jajaja, pero si eso es lo que estás haciendo…, -sonríe para ella aún y cuando no le ve.

Pero lo único que obtiene es un enorme vacío entre las palabras, una pregunta sin respuesta, un sentimiento no compartido, por lo que voltea en otra dirección.

-Ambos sabemos que ese momento llegará…, -responde serio, su comentario la estremeció y pudo notarlo a través del toque de sus manos sobre su piel, que de la calidez pasó a la inseguridad perceptible por su apenas rose entre sus dedos y su costado, por lo que entrecierra los ojos entristecido.

-_Gray-sama…, -negaba con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de controlar las lágrimas, pero era en vano, por lo que subió la mirada nuevamente hacia el rostro de su amado, en donde la sangre se deslizaba desde sus cabellos, escurriéndose sobre su frente y párpados que para ese momento se encontraban cerrados, por lo que trató de limpiar aquel espeso y cálido líquido, de su hermoso rostro, pero no logró más que embarrarlo más y manchar sus manos de la misma, y al ver que no se detenía, entró en desesperación y sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar., -¡Gray-sama!..., -habla primero tratando de despertarlo, lo mueve un poco, pero deja de hacerlo al notar las muchas heridas que se mueven en su pecho y abdomen cada vez que lo agita, -Gray-sa…ma…, Gr… Gra…. ¡GRAAAAY!, -gritó con toda su garganta dejando atrás los honoríficos, dejando sorprendidos con esto a Lyon y Meldy que observan la desgarradora escena, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido_.

000

_Nunca había caído presa de tal sensación, la opresión en el pecho, la idea de querer nada más que desaparecer para no afrontar la situación, la verdad que daña tanto que no puede ser cierta… ¿cómo explicarse a si misma que él ya no estaba?... ¿Cómo decirle a su corazón que de ahora en adelante ya no tendría alimento?_

_Llevaba ya casi dos horas bajo la regadera, estaba sentada en la esquina de la bañera, cual tratara de evitar que las gotas la tocaran, cual su simple toque ardiera, aunque las deseara como a nada… empaparse de ellas y desaparecer dentro de su elemento, fluir al mar y ahí vagar como nada más que líquido que se evapora bajo el sol, pero no quería deshacerse de eso… que llevaba encima, ya seco por el viaje hasta el gremio, sobre su piel aún quedaba rastros de la sangre de su amado, por lo que se acurruca sobre sus rodillas y deja correr el agua, la escena pasaba ante sus ojos una y otra vez, no importaba si se encontraba despierta o dormida, la atormentaba, odiaba el hecho de haberle visto marchar y sentir su último aliento desaparecer entre sus labios ó al menos la sensación de haberlo presenciado, -se lleva una mano a la boca y roza sus dedos contra sus labios, cual la sensación cálida y fresca aún los recorriera, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a acurrucarse._

Las vivencias trágicas no la abandonaban y menos ahora que había caído presa de sus propias emociones y se había convertido en parte de su ser, la experiencia divina que le brindó la entrada al mundo de la más resplandeciente adoración por su amado, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo era sin duda la encarnación de la divinidad a sus ojos, podía decirse ahora que lo conocía en todos los sentidos, lo había convertido en suyo, ahora si, definitivamente no había nada en este mundo que pudiera separarlos o arrancarlo de su corazón, se había convertido en un tatuaje dentro de su alma, se había convertido en el primero y el único…

No pudo soportarlo más… toda aquella felicidad y tristeza entremezcladas estaban acabando con ella, por lo que se levantó de la cama de golpe, sin saber siquiera lo que hacía y enredándose entre las sábanas trató de escapar, pero no pudo llegar lo suficientemente lejos antes de ser atrapada por las manos del Fullbuster.

-¡Suelta a Juvia, Gray-sama!, -trata de zafarse, pero no logra más que dar un par de pasos, antes de toparse contra la pared y sentirse acorralada con sus pechos frente a ella y la espalda ante Gray, por lo que decepcionada de su intento de escape, golpea la pared con las manos una vez el mago de hielo la soltó. -Te dije tantas veces que te amaba y tu fingías no escucharme… Tenía miedo de lo que vieras o pensaras… Te di todo lo que podía dar…, -habla entre sollozos.

-Esperando el momento en que me tomaras entre tus brazos… y me dijeras que podíamos llamar… a lo que había entre nosotros… AMOR, -termina la frase él, haciéndole ver que en aquel momento su mente aún se encontraba en este mundo… que la había escuchado… lo que derramó al instante las lágrimas de la Loxar y siendo volteada por el Fullbuster en un segundo, la estrelló contra la pared al instante, propiciándole un apasionado beso que para esos momentos era la mejor prueba que podía darle sobre lo que en verdad sentía.

-Siempre creí… que este tipo de cosas eran una estupidez…, -pronuncia luego de separarse, con ella observándolo completamente atrapada en su juego.

-¿Gray-sama?... ¿De qué hablas?...

-Una… de las mejores pruebas de que un hombre ha vivido… es que haya conocido el amor en este mundo, -una vez Sherry me dijo eso…, -sonríe por el recuerdo, -y la mejor prueba de eso… es haber formado cómo decirlo…, -se sonroja por sus propios pensamientos, -un vínculo con otra persona… y llamarla… esposa…

Ante sus palabras, los ojos azules se abrieron incrédulos y temblorosos.

-¿Acaso… Gray-sama?...

-Juvia…, -la mira ya con el corazón en la mano, sin poder decir más.

-¡Gray-sama va a casarse con Sherry!, -se exaspera al instante.

-¡Claro que no!, -le responde de la misma manera, -A veces eres tan distraída…, -se tranquiliza y la observa con ternura, -Te estoy preguntando si quieres casarte conmigo…

La sonrojez se dibujó sobre las mejillas de la Loxar, quien lo observa incrédula y con ojos temblorosos que se inundan en lágrimas.

Continuará…

OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Saludos especiales a: rita uchiha namikaze, kAeDe-HiMe, Dixie Ulquiorra, Ushiio-chan, **LevyMcgarden12** ysinnombreespecifico

En verdad, les agradezco mucho por leer!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	10. Sacrificio aceptado

La combinación perfecta entre el agua y el hielo… una montaña nevada que se había convertido en la anfitriona de su reunión espiritual, invadiendo cada una de las palabras que se pronunciaban con sus copos que caían cual lluvia de amor sobre sus figuras, siendo atrapadas por el paraguas de hielo que les cubría en aquellos instantes.

-¿Aún sigues sin preguntarte por qué te traje hasta acá?..., -pregunta buscando su mirada, ya que parece algo distraída en sus propios pensamientos.

-Aunque quiera… Juvia no puede pensar en muchas cosas… pero sin duda… debe de tratarse de algo sumamente importante, porque Gray-sama… no suele hacer este tipo de cosas…, -saca su mano bajo la sombrilla y atrapa con ella un par de copos que cayeron al instante sobre su palma, para luego voltear a verlo y encontrar su gris mirada apagada. -¿Qué sucede Gray-sama?..., -lo mira preocupada de que sus palabras no fueran exactamente lo que él pensaba escuchar.

-Nada… es sólo que pensé que esto sería más fácil, -le sonríe.

-¿Más fácil?...

-Desde que era pequeño… he pasado mi vida en montañas nevadas… el clima frío y yo nos estuvimos acompañando todo el tiempo… tanto mi magia como mi hogar están en estas montañas… son producto de este lugar, mi vida… comenzó en este lugar…

-Juvia lo sabe muy bien, el entrenamiento por el que debió pasar Gray-sama para perfeccionar su magia de hielo fue algo indescriptible, -trata de seguir el hilo de la conversación la maga de agua.

-Era muy raro ver por aquí algún riachuelo… el río… se mantenía todo el tiempo congelado… era como… un mundo de hielo en el que no había cabida para nada más, hasta que me di cuenta… que si el hielo existe, es gracias al agua… que es el principio y el fin de todo, que si yo existo… es gracias a ti Juvia…

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la Loxar, las lágrimas rápidamente se apoderaron de ellos y se desparramaron sobre sus mejillas contra su voluntad, cual el tema que tanto odiaba estuviera tocándose nuevamente, sintiéndolo cada vez más cercano, por lo que se lleva ambas manos a los ojos para ocultar su llanto de la mirada de su amado sobre ella, quien al ver su reacción, la acoge contra su pecho y la rodea entre sus brazos.

-¿Ahora comprendes de lo que estoy hablando?… si el hielo se desintegra… el agua regresará…

-¡No Gray-sama!, -se separa de él para verlo a los ojos y buscar en ellos la convicción de su amado detrás de aquellas palabras, lo que efectivamente hace, encuentra la decisión resumida en la expresión de su rostro. –Gray-sama…

-Lo que vivimos fue… algo tan hermoso, que hasta ahora sigo pensando que fui un completo idiota por no aceptarlo antes…, -sonríe, -lo que influye a que las lágrimas de su amada no terminen de salir. –Sin embargo… también he notado que poco a poco… tu presencia mágica va desapareciendo… ya fue suficiente de este sueño imposible… no puedo seguir arrebatándote la vida… te amo demasiado como para vivir con la idea de que mi presencia te está matando poco a poco Juvia…

-¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡Ju!, ¡Juvia jamás se ha sentido mal!, ¡La magia de agua de vida no es tan mortal como decían!, -trata de convencerlo, pero sólo obtiene una caricia en el rostro de parte de su amado.

-Desde hace algún tiempo… aunque no lo notes… has estado perdiendo peso y respirando agitada por las noches…, mientras yo… no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…, -aprieta los puños, más que notar como poco a poco las fuerzas se me terminan…

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Que no sólo la magia nos une en este mundo Juvia… mi amor es para ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, que no es necesario que sigas sufriendo por mí…, -toma su mano izquierda ante una sorprendida maga de agua, al recibir una sortija en su dedo anular, una extraña y hermosa gema, un zafiro que parecía estar congelado. –Es de la montaña del hielo infinito… siempre pensé que de casarme tendría que usar una piedra de ese lugar, el hielo que no se derrite, como nuestra unión mi amor…

-Gray…-sama…, -apenas y puede controlar la emoción en medio de su llanto, lo que le sigue un abrazo del mago de hielo, que la abraza contra su pecho.

-Por favor… disuelve la magia del agua de vida…

-¡Gray-sama!, ¡Sabes bien que Juvia no puede hacer eso!, ¡No le pidas eso!, -replica aún rodeada por sus brazos, y abrazándolo con gran fuerza también. -¡¿Qué se supone que va a hacer Juvia sin ti?!, -le grita ya desesperada, pero su humor es aplacado por un beso profundo brindado por parte del pelinegro azulado, si se trataba de tranquilizarla en medio de toda aquella confusión de sentimientos, sin duda alguna esa era la mejor manera, llorara o se lamentara, todos aquellos sentimientos negativos se escurrían entre sus labios, era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que era, su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo le pertenecía cada vez que la tomaba para sí.

El tiempo no podría borrarse… lo sabía perfectamente, lo más terrible les había ocurrido y no había marcha atrás, ni nada que pudiera hacer para prolongarlo… la agonía los había consumido y aunque su amor era más fuerte que la verdad… la batalla contra el tiempo estaba a punto de perderse…

-Hazlo por él… con gusto… daría mi vida por segunda vez por ti… y con mucha más razón si es a cambio de la vida de mi hijo…, -le murmura al oído, lo que la hace abrir grandes los ojos.

-¿Lo sabías?... –pregunta incrédula de que él conociera su secreto, sus ojos temblorosos se cerraron y lo apretó con más fuerza, pensar que aquel pequeño ser que crecía en su interior era hijo suyo y del amor de su vida, la emocionada demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo… el hecho de tener que escoger entre él y su amado era devastador… los dos no podían depender de ella…, el sentimiento era sin duda compartido con el mago de hielo, a quien las lágrimas también se le soltaron y tomándola del rostro, la acercó a él para besarla y así lo hizo innumerables veces, para en el último beso, aprovechar la oportunidad de su baja defensa y utilizando su propia agua, invocó su magia creadora alquímica, con lo que del cuerpo de la Loxar se desprendieron varias barras en punta afilada que en un segundo atravesaron el costado y el abdomen del Fullbuster, ella… jamás sería capaz de disolver la magia del agua de vida… pero si creaba nuevas heridas… la magia del conjuro anterior no serviría para curar las nuevas…

-Fuiste capaz… de hacerme ver lo que realmente significa el amor…, -menciona una vez se separaron, ante la mirada atónita de la maga de agua, -Fui… realmente muy feliz…, -le sonríe y tose un poco de sangre, que termina por deslizarse por su comisura labial izquierda, para luego caer arrodillado y con esto las barras de hielo desaparecieron, esfumándose en el viento.

-¡GRAAAY-SAMAA!, -lo toma entre sus brazos al caer.

Nuevamente…

El resplandor del cielo se había esfumado… el color de los alrededores no era más que el recuerdo de lo que hace escasamente algunos minutos destilaba la dulzura que con sólo mirarlo producía un efecto embellecedor a la intemperie. Rojo… Rojo… negro… y más rojo… ese odioso color que representaba su partida… ¿Cómo era posible que en un segundo todas las estrellas se apagaran en su mirada?... No era cierto… No podía ser cierto…

No podía ser que se acabara de esa manera… todas sus ilusiones… toda su locura… todas sus sonrisas provocadas con su sola presencia… su príncipe… su amado… SU Gray-sama…

Continuará…

00000

OMG OMG OMG OMG! NO ME MATEEEEN! Qué creen que pasará?

Saludos especiales a: **rita uchiha namikaze, kAeDe-HiMe, Dixie Ulquiorra, Ushiio-chan,****sinnombreespecifico y ****Rirukasabe**

En verdad, les agradezco mucho por leer!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	11. Aire

No podía controlarlo… aquel sentimiento asfixiante que parecía iba a acabarlo a él también, lo estaba envolviendo cada vez más… inconsciente del daño que pudiera provocar con aquella actitud, se quedaba ido en sus propios pensamientos, mismos que sólo la recordaban a ella…, incrédulo de haber pasado por todo aquello… los cambios drásticos que conllevaron a su final deceso… no se supone que sería así… ¡No tendría que haber sido así!, -se queda recostado contra la pared, cual nada en el mundo tuviera sentido luego de aquella noticia, una lágrima se corrió por su mejilla, seguida de muchas más que se resumieron en sus iris grisáceos.

FAIRY TAIL

ENTRE NOSOTROS

ESPECIAL: EFECTO MARIPOSA

_El tiempo no podría borrarse… lo sabía perfectamente, lo más terrible les había ocurrido y no había marcha atrás, ni nada que pudiera hacer para prolongarlo… la agonía los había consumido y aunque su amor era más fuerte que la verdad… la batalla contra el tiempo estaba a punto de perderse…_

_-Hazlo por él… con gusto… daría mi vida por segunda vez por ti… y con mucha más razón si es a cambio de la vida de mi hijo…, -le murmura al oído, lo que la hace abrir grandes los ojos._

_-¿Lo sabías?... –pregunta incrédula de que él conociera su secreto, sus ojos temblorosos se cerraron y lo apretó con más fuerza, pensar que aquel pequeño ser que crecía en su interior era hijo suyo y del amor de su vida, la emocionada demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo… el hecho de tener que escoger entre él y su amado era devastador… los dos no podían depender de ella…, el sentimiento era sin duda compartido con el mago de hielo, a quien las lágrimas también se le soltaron y tomándola del rostro, la acercó a él para besarla y así lo hizo innumerables veces, para en el último beso, aprovechar la oportunidad de su baja defensa y utilizando su propia agua, invocó su magia creadora alquímica, con lo que del cuerpo de la Loxar se desprendieron varias barras en punta afilada que en un segundo atravesaron el costado y el abdomen del Fullbuster, ella… jamás sería capaz de disolver la magia del agua de vida… pero si creaba nuevas heridas… la magia del conjuro anterior no serviría para curar las nuevas…_

_-Fuiste capaz… de hacerme ver lo que realmente significa el amor…, -menciona una vez se separaron, ante la mirada atónita de la maga de agua, -Fui… realmente muy feliz…, -le sonríe y tose un poco de sangre, que termina por deslizarse por su comisura labial izquierda, para luego caer arrodillado y con esto las barras de hielo desaparecieron, esfumándose en el viento._

_-¡GRAAAY-SAMAA!, -lo toma entre sus brazos al caer._

Nada de lo que había hecho había servido para algo…, ese era el riesgo y la paga de usar tal conjuro… la magia del agua de la vida, la había unido a él para siempre… siendo la presa de su salud, condenada a renovar las fuerzas del mago de hielo una y otra vez hasta el día de su muerte, una omisión de las palabras de la Loxar hacia el Fullbuster cuando le fue explicado el maldito contrato, que ahora sabe no conocía en su totalidad.

Aquellas heridas que se provocó el mismo, con el propósito de finalmente desaparecer, le habían arrebatado más magia y por ende vida a su amada peliazul.

El simple hecho de recordar su sonrisa le carcome el alma. No podía controlarlo… aquel sentimiento asfixiante que parecía iba a acabarlo a él también, lo estaba envolviendo cada vez más… inconsciente del daño que pudiera provocar con aquella actitud, se quedaba ido en sus propios pensamientos, mismos que sólo la recordaban a ella…, incrédulo de haber pasado por todo aquello… los cambios drásticos que conllevaron a su final deceso… no se supone que sería así… ¡No tendría que haber sido así!, -se queda recostado contra la pared, cual nada en el mundo tuviera sentido luego de aquella noticia, una lágrima se corrió por su mejilla, seguida de muchas más que se resumieron en sus iris grisáceos.

La sensación de percibir la frialdad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo al tenerla entre sus brazos en aquella cama de hospital, no lo abandona, por lo que se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y esconde la misma entre sus rodillas para tratar de calmarse pero es en vano. La había perdido… ELLA ya no estaba…, -¡AAAAGGGHHHHH!, -grita desde sus adentros, ¡¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado así?!, si precisamente para protegerla había hecho lo que hizo… y eso mismo los había llevado a este punto… era una burla… una maldición por parte del destino… todos sus seres amados iban a desaparecer tarde o temprano…

Desde aquel día que puso en su mano el anillo del hielo infinito, no se separó de ella un solo segundo, acompañándola en aquel embarazo del que no quiso desistir… a pesar de saber el riesgo que conllevaba para su propia salud, terminó por aceptarlo y prácticamente viviendo en el hospital junto a ella, por el reposo absoluto que debía cumplir, dormía a las orillas de su cama, con una mano en su vientre, que mes con mes evidenciaba el paso del tiempo con su convexidad adquirida, mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados por las manos de su amada, que aunque sabedora de su destino, trataba de no mostrarle su propia preocupación.

Hasta que llegó ese fatídico día… sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas por sus dedos, le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, el bebé estaba por llegar… mientras ella no se veía nada bien…

Pasó por demasiado sufrimiento y esfuerzo para traer a su hija al mundo… mismos que su delicado cuerpo no pudo soportar.

-Papá…

-Papá…

Su mirada gris regresó a la realidad de aquel tiempo en el que ahora vivía, algunas lágrimas rezagadas en sus párpados, se dejaron caer al abrir los ojos.

-¿Estabas pensando en mami?, -la mirada azul se clavó en su corazón al escucharla, ¿cuántas veces le había preguntado eso ya?, -decías… Juvia… -lo mira preocupada

-_Mierda…_, -pensó al sentirse débil y limpiándose las lágrimas, le sonrió a la pequeña, -No hija, sólo se me metió algo en los ojos mientras dormía, -responde no muy conforme con su propia respuesta.

-¿Mientras dormías?, ¡Algo se puede meter en los ojos mientras duermes!, -se asusta y tapa sus ojos con sus pequeñas palmas, -lo que se saca una gota al lado de su cabeza.

-Olvídate de eso…, -le hace seña de que vuelva a recostarse a su lado, notándose sobre su cobertor, otro pequeño de color rosa con estrellitas celestes, mismas que la pequeña almohada que le acompañaba. Y Así lo hace, se tumba a su lado y abraza extendiendo su bracito sobre su pecho para rodearlo por el cuello, cerrando los ojos bajo su mentón, -Te amo papi…

-Papi también te ama Air…, -acaricia entonces los cabellos azulados de su pequeña, mientras cierra los ojos.

A pesar de que le había costado bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, había finalmente organizado su tiempo para salir a trabajar, claro tomando trabajos que no fueran de muchos días, porque no podía dejar sola a su hija, quien ese mes estaría por cumplir los 5 años.

Su vida se había convertido en una rutina, con la única variabilidad de cada una de las sorpresas que la pequeña Air le brindaba, ella quien era su única paz… su aire para respirar… la única brisa capaz de refrescar aquel corazón que había recibido tanto daño con la pérdida de su amada esposa.

-Papí…

-¡Papi!

La misma pequeña voz lo trajo de vuelta de la somnolencia, esta vez se había subido sobre su costado y lo miraba emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa Air?..., -la mira tratando de despertar, pero vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Papiiiii!, -le grita muy cerca de su rostro, lo que lo asustó y tomándola bajo los hombros la sentó al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué?..., -bosteza y se rasca la cabeza, alborotándose un poco más los cabellos.

-¡Hoy es domingo papi!, -junta las manos emocionada y sus ojos se vuelven estrellas, -¡Tenemos que ir al gremio!, ¡Para luego ir todos juntos al parque!, -hasta mueve los hombros de la emoción, por lo que Gray al verla así, no hace más que rendirse ante sus mandatos y tomándola de la cintura de la echa sobre el hombro, para salir ambos de la habitación, mientras Air mueve las piernas emocionada de cómo la carga su papá, se escuchan sus risas hasta afuera de la habitación.

Se había convertido en costumbre de la familia Fullbuster que siempre que papá estuviera en casa los domingos, significaba que ese día saldrían con los tíos a jugar, el tiempo había llegado y mientras se encontraban en el parque, Gray y Erza se encontraban sentados en la grama, mientras observaban como Natsu jugaba con Air al corre que te alcanzo, mientras Lucy les gritaba histérica, más bien, le gritaba histérica a Natsu para que tuviera cuidado con la niña, lo que le sacó una sonrisa al mago de hielo.

-Vaya… esa si es una expresión digna de ver, -hace alusión a su sonrisa Erza.

Situación que lo apena un poco, por lo que baja la mirada.

-Lo que dije fue… porque es algo bueno Gray…, -lo mira nerviosa la Scarlet, muchas veces ya no sabía ni que decir cuando estaba con él, sabía lo mucho que le había costado por lo menos volver a sonreir.

-Lo sé Erza… Gracias…, -le sonríe, pero se nota que es sólo para despreocuparla, a veces… tenía esa extraña sensación cuando estaba con él… aquella sonrisa era fingida… ¿Desde cuándo Gray hacía eso?...

Continuará…

Lo sé, lo séeeeee reeee sádica *Q*, pero no lo puedo evitar… ¿Qué opinan?... la verdad no tengo idea de dónde irá a parar esto…

Saludos especiales a: rita uchiha namikaze, kAeDe-HiMe, LevyMcgarden12, sinnombreespecifico, Ushiio-chan, Dixie Ulquiorra, Sore-chan

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
